Book 3: The quest for Reyna
by newage416
Summary: After an explosive meeting in the Senate, Reyna is kidnapped by an old memory. When Octavian becomes Praetor, everything turns dark for the Greeks. Frank and Hazel must embark on a quest to find Reyna and stop Octavian, but what happens when the Romans refuse to help? On Hiatus until further notice


Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings questers! Before we begin, I want to wish Thalia a happy belated birthday! First, I want to dedicate this to IamKatieDaughterofDemeter for following and supporting me since my first story **_**Book 1: Return of the Olympians**_**. Thank you Katie, you've been real supportive. I also want to dedicate this to Thalia and I hope she will accept this as my gift to her. Happy birthday Thals!**

**Thalia: No one talk to me today! Damn it Nico, way to mess things up!**

**Annabeth: Ok, what's wrong?**

**Nico: Thalia, please! I didn't know I had tickets to a private skydiving lesson!**

**Thalia: Humbug!**

**Me: Thals, come on. Nico's a good person, even though he gets annoying sometimes.**

**Nico: Yeah! Wait, what?**

**Annabeth and Percy: *laughs***

**Thalia: *smiles***

**Me: Better?**

**Thalia: A little bit.**

**Hermes: Aw man, it didn't work!**

**Apollo: Darn, and we were so close!**

**Me: Seriously you guys?! Anyway, let's get this started. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

3rd POV:

"I'M TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT INVADING CAMP HALF-BLOOD AGAIN! WHAT PART OF A TRUCE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Reyna boomed.

It was that time of year where the Senate of Rome would discuss their affairs both foreign and domestic. Jason and Reyna headed the meeting because Percy resigned from the Senate and gave back the praetorship to Jason. Obviously, Octavian wasn't too fond of the return of the son of Jupiter with his girlfriend, the daughter of Aphrodite. Of course, Reyna was ok with letting Piper move in because she had Leo with her.

Reyna and Leo have had a steady relationship ever since they were victorious in stopping the war between Greece and Rome. She was proud that Leo moved to great lengths to make sure that the plan would follow through without Percy and Annabeth. No one liked to talk about their descent into Tartarus, so everyone kept quiet when they would visit.

Senators from across camp attended the meeting, including a few Roman soldiers. They were to act the minute a decision was made concerning war, and right now, everyone was focused on this feud between Octavian and Reyna. You can only guess who most of the camp is supporting.

"I'm telling you, Praetor Reyna!" Octavian retorted. "Those slimy Greeks are up to something big, and the omens are not showing a bright future for Rome if we keep this treaty intact!"

Murmurs sprouted across the hall of the Senate. Octavian looked proud of his accomplishment, and decided to push his luck even more. "Besides, what have they done to help us?"

"Hmm, let me think. When Rome fell in the beginning, half of it survived, being the Greeks. Um, we traded and profited from our treaty, and we supplied weapons to each other so we can learn more about war and peace. Besides, the Greek known as Percy Jackson saved us on the Feast of Fortuna by defeating a giant and finding our legion standard. Tell me Octavian, when did the Greeks help us?" Reyna argued.

Octavian was about to speak, but no voice came out of his big mouth. His face was of pure shock because he was beaten once again. "Well, um…"

"You have no counterargument, do you?" Reyna asked.

Octavian sighed. "No, Praetor Reyna," he said.

More murmurs were going around the hall. Eventually, a centurion from the 2nd Cohort stood up. "So you're defending your boyfriend, who is a Greek, who also nearly destroyed the camp when they came in that huge warship?"

"Actually, he was possessed by an eidolon when that happened. He told me," she said.

"Is there any proof?" he retorted.

Unfortunately, Reyna did not have any proof other than Leo's word. All he told her when they met up at Camp Half-Blood was that he was possessed by "a freaky eidolon, but it couldn't stand the power of the mighty Leo Valdez!" That flashback ended with Piper throwing something at the back of his head. That was an enjoyable flashback for her, and she played it every time she would get angry or sad. It's happened before.

Reyna growled instead. "I trust him with my heart. If you think that he only lied to me to cover his tracks, then you are dead wrong!"

Octavian slowly walked toward her. When he got close enough to whisper in her ear, Jason clenched his fists. "Don't even think about it you weasel," he muttered.

Octavian smiled at him. "So I don't have a right to come up to the praetor and whisper in her ear?" he asked.

"No."

He smiled. "Relax; you never loved her anyway, so why should you care?"

Jason growled, and grabbed Octavian by the shoulder. With a simple throw, Octavian was airborne, and flew out of the Senate hall, hopefully never to return.

Reyna sent a silent _thank you_ to Jason, and recomposed herself. "It's clear that these talks are over. Return to your activities and soon, we shall assemble for evening muster. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

"_Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ The rest of the Senate followed suit.

Reyna POV:

The nerve of Octavian to do that to me! Of all the stupid and careless things he's ever done, this was the worst. First, he decides to say that my boyfriend was a complete liar and plotting to destroy more of Rome, then he confronts Jason because he was being a good friend. I swear, I'm going to tie him up and send him to the Mare Nostrum all by himself. I don't care what the Senate says about that.

I went to my praetor cabin, and locked the door. When Octavian lands and wants to apologize, he can kiss my _podex_ first. Argentum and Aurum whimpered at the foot of my bed, which was a nice gift when Leo configured them to act like family-loving dogs when they chose to. They stayed tough whenever someone messed with me.

I caught myself staring at the ceiling, which was painted by Rachael when we met at Camp Half-Blood. The picture was the seven Half-bloods, me with Argentum and Aurum, and the Giants in Greece. The battle was just about over, and Argentum had caught a dracnae in his teeth while Aurum had the hand of an Earthborn sticking out of his mouth. It was such a funny picture because it didn't happen when she made it.

I was about to drift into a nice sleep, but a pink glow enveloped my room. I looked around, expecting Venus giving me another love lesson, but there was something familiar about this. When the light dimmed, an old woman smiled at me. She had silver hair, and long fingers. Her eyes were mesmerizing, almost magical.

"Hello, dear," she said.

My eyes widened, and I drew my dagger. Before I could unsheathe it, she whipped her hand at me, and the handle turned hot. I dropped my dagger with a clatter.

The old lady smiled. "Oh no, dear, it seems as though you forgot about me," she said.

Argentum and Aurum growled at the old lady, but with a simple wagging of her finger, they backed away. I clenched my fists at the old woman. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "All I want is my little girl back home. I want you and your sister to come back home and rebuild our lives," she said. "You're not happy here anyway, and I'm offering you a better life."

I stepped toward the woman. "I am happy here, in case you didn't know. There is peace, my friends are back, and I happen to have a Greek boyfriend that shows me kindness! Get out of my life!"

The woman shook her head. "It wasn't an invitation dearest," she said.

Before I could move, blue smoke circled her fingers. Argentum and Aurum whimpered as pieces of silver and gold were stripped from their hide, and turned into rope. The rope coiled around me, and tightened around my hands and feet. My dogs were disabled on the floor, and I fear that they won't be turned back on anytime soon.

"Come, dear, let's take a little walk down Memory Lane," she said.

In a flash of pink, we both disappeared. Before I faded, I dropped the ring that Leo gave me. It was melted steel that had the SPRQ on it with a black Pegasus. A symbol of the two camps. Leo, please help.

**A/N: I hope you will like it. Please leave me your reviews below. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**-Unknown**


End file.
